This grant allows the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center at Georgetown University to support and improve the existing oncologic educational activities in the School of Medicine. Seminars and conferences on cancer related subjects are supported at times with the co-sponsorship of other organizational entities. Clinical associates are trained in the specialties of medical, pediatric and gynecologic oncology by participating in daily scheduled activities. Summer clinical assistant positions are available, with assignment of area of study selected jointly by student and advisor. Oncologic coursework has been developed for second semester sophomores of the School of Medicine.